Time Shattered Away to Nothing
by Loveanime15
Summary: After the Dwarves, Bilbo, and Gandalf take back the Misty Mountain, Fili falls in love and gets married. But what happens when she gets sick and the only way to save her is by going to the Elves and get their help.


Time Shattered Away to Nothing

Elysica lay in her bad in pain. She didn't know what was happening.

When she woke up, her amazing husband, Fili, had brought her breakfast in bed. She asked him why he did this kind deed, but he replied he would never tell. She then resorted to tickling him to get the answer out of him. But when she tried to, it backfired at her. So for an hour, she was tortured by her love, Fili.

After this, they decided to go on a walk together as newlyweds. They were enjoying their peaceful afternoon in the garden when Elysica suddenly collapsed. When Fili called for help, the healers came and brought her to the healing room. But, no one knew what was going on. Some thought she was pregnant and these were the effects of it. Others thought she was weary or still sick from the journey to reclaim the Misty Mountain.

As she lay there, Fili worried. This had only happened to him once in his life when someone in his life almost died. It was when his father was alive. It was what had happened to him before he died.

Fili held onto Alysia's hand and looked at his beautiful wife. Her long, blonde hair spread across her face and her once happy eyes, blue eyes now only shown one thing, pain.

He didn't know what to do. He felt helpless as Elysica lay there motionless while the healers worked around him. He did know what had happened. Was it something he did that someone else took onto themselves to curse him? Was someone or something telling him something and this was their way of doing it? He didn't know. All he knew was whoever did this, would pay with their lives. Whether on purpose or a complete accident, they would pay.

As he pondered who did this, he felt someone tell him to get up and leave so the healers could work and not be interrupted. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Fili turned to see his brother Kili staring at him with sad eyes.

"The healers have informed me that we have to leave Eerebor. Oin says there is only one thing that could save her." Kili said quietly. "And why is that? Have they figured out what could save her?" Fili questioned, knowing full well what the answer was.

"They said only people in Middle-Earth, who are the best healers and the only people our kind loathes. The Elves. But not just any ordinary Elf, the Elves that Thranduil, their king, has appointed to himself. Boy, this is going to be such a trip." Kili said with a smirk on his face. Fili sighed. "Uncle will love this." Fili said as he got up. "Oin, go get some servants and tell them that I need a carriage with extra clothes for myself and Elysica and some healers to stay with Elysica while I am gone. I must speak to Uncle about the matter, make sure that the carriage is ready in 10 minutes." Oin nodded and went off to do the things Fili assigned him.

When he was finished talking, Fili went to the throne room where his Uncle was sitting. Thorin had become very regal since they took Erebor back one year ago. Once Thorin had taken the throne, he was different than the man Fili was so used to along the trip. Thorin used to be so driven to get Erebor back, Fili sometimes thought it was the Dragon sickness. When they finally got Erebor back from Smaug, he was somehow happier, calmer.

"Ah Fili, it is good to see you again." Thorin said with a smile. "It is good to see you to but I must tell you something quickly for I am in a hurry." "Now Fili, why would YOU be in a hurry?" Thorin said with a curious smile. Fili gave a slightly angered sigh. He didn't have time for this. His wife had something wrong with her and this was all his Uncle could think of?! Thorin noticed this and walked down from his throne to his nephew and placed his hand on Fili's shoulder.

"What is so wrong that it has made you mad at your Uncle?" Thorin said with concern in his voice. "Something has happened to Elysica. She has done nothing wrong but something is wrong with her. No one knows for sure what it is but Gandalf said for sure that the Elves would know what to do. He said they are the only people who could help her. I know you hate them as much as anyone here, even more then some of us, but if it is to save her, I am willing to do anything."

Thorin gave a fatherly sigh. "I trust your decision. When are you leaving?" Fili was shocked at his Uncle. He had given him permission to go and seek help from the Elves. "In about five minutes." Fili replied with a smile. "Good, that gives me a couple minutes to get my pack and meet you by the gate I assume?" Thorin said with a smile. "You're coming with us? I thought you would never set foot into an elvish city ever again?" Fili asked in shock. "Oh I didn't plan to, until I heard that my nephew's wife was ill and that was the only way she would live. Fili, I trust your decision, even though I hate the Elves. If it is to heal Elysica, I would help you do anything. If you remember, I gave a promise to your mother that I would not let anything hurt you. I plan to keep that promise until I die." Thorin said with a smile as he and Fili both turned at the same time the opposite direction to leave.

He was happy his Uncle would be coming with him. As he quickly walked to his room to get his sword and other necessities, he went right to the outer walls of the palace. When he got there, he noticed his brother, Kili, leaning on one the carriages, along with Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Ori, Nori, Dori, Dwalin, Balin, Oin, Gloin, Gandalf, Bilbo, and Thorin.

Are you finally ready to go Fili? While you were doing who knows what, your beautiful bride woke up. She says she is fine… but we don't think she is. Plus, did you really think that you could leave without us? We're going into the city of our enemy to get your wife better. Who would want to miss this?' Kili said with a smile that lit up his face. Fili gave everyone a thankful smile as he walked past every single one of them and got to where his wife was.

She looked so ill, yet he was so happy to see her awake and alive. "Elysica, are you ok?" Fili asked genuinely happy to see her alive. Elysica opened her eyes very slowly with a smile woven on her lips. "I'm fine. Just a little sore from laying on my back for who knows how many hours." She said as Fili laughed and helped her attempt to get up. But as she tried to sit up a little bit, she felt any enormous amount of pain the middle of her back. She could feel a cold wind coming in from the opened carriage windows. Her face was now showing pain and agony as Fili placed his arms around her and brought her close to his body. "Gandalf! Uncle! Something is happening o Elysica! Fili yelled in despair. Gandalf heard his scream and went quickly into the carriage to see what had happened. What he saw terrified him.


End file.
